


A New Beginning

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: A reborn prince, a lockseed and a nightmare on the horizon. For the crown prince, life is getting stranger still. MLP x Kamen Rider Gaim





	A New Beginning

"Luna. What is this."

"It is naught what you think it is!" Exclaimed Luna defensively as Celestia looked at her little sister, eyebrow upraised.

Luna, check.

Luna carrying diapers and a bottle. Check.

Luna and a little brown foal in a basket looking up innocently at Celestia. Check.

"We did naught tear out this boy’s soul from his dying vessel and placed it into a magical construct of our own doing!"

Denial. Check.

Instead of getting mad however, Celestia smiled as she trotted over and leaned down. "Hi there, I'm your auntie Tia. What is his name?"

"Hase," said Luna, blushing red. "His name is Hase."

"Neighponese then," said Celestia. "Little Hase, you have no idea what you are in for."

Hase looked up and belched, the smell of fruit and acorns on his lips. Celestia smirked as she turned to Luna. "Neither is your mother."

=====

21 years later...

"Hase, return to your quarters at once!" Bellowed a guard as they chased the crown prince through the halls of Canterlot Castle. "Your mother requires a word with you!"

Ryoji Hase, Crown Prince of Equestria, smirked as he jumped through the window and seemingly plummeted to his doom, but then a cushion of air formed under him with a flick of his horn. Landing with a thud, he shook off the aches in his hooves as he headed towards the building in the distance.

"Hase! Prince Hase!" Yelled the guards as he outdistanced them, and scampered up the walls into the library, only to collide with Twilight Sparkle. The pair went down in a heap as Spike leaped away from the mess.

"Oh hi Hase, running from the guards again?" said Spike blithely as Twilight shoved the prince off herself. "Here's that book, Twilight."

"Thanks," replied Twilight sourly as she took the book and Hase dusted himself off. "Why do you always run here? The guards will be here any second!"

"Oh c'mon Twilight, you make it sound like I'm a bad person," smirked Hase. "Or Blueblood."

"Blueblood has nothing on you," snorted Twilight as she levitated the book from Spike up.

"Nightmare Moon and Other Assorted Tales?" Said Hase, reading it. "What's that all about?"

"I believe Nightmare Moon is going to return soon, specifically tonight." Said Twilight. "I sent your aunt a letter but she told me to go to Ponyville and oversee the Summer Sun Celebration."

Hase scoffed, nickering. "C'mon Twilight, you know as well as I do that mom shook off Nightmare Moon in her 500th year imprisoned on the moon and imprisoned it deep within the core. There's no way she can escape."

"That's not what this says," said Twilight, brandishing the book like a club. "The book said that in 1000 years from the original banishment date, Nightmare Moon will return. I have reason to believe that this date is today!"

"And you're basing this on what, exactly? Can't we just ask mom?" asked Hase, seconds before the guards burst in the door. "Whoop, gotta go!"

"You'll get in more trouble running away!" Yelled the Guards as Hase leaped out of the window again, using magic to cushion his fall.

=====

"Ryoji Hase, light of my life, why do you insist on doing these things?" groaned Luna. The guard had arrived with her rebellious son, and the chestnut colored stallion shrugged as best as he could. "Son..."

"Mother," he said in the formal tongue, trying to keep as formal as possible. He hated it when she was being upset. It meant The Voice. "I just wanted to get outside. I'm 21 now. Tomorrow in fact. Woulds't it kill me to get out of the palace just once?"

"I... perhaps you are right." said Luna softly. "My son, I cared for you for a long time now. Perhaps it is time to stretch your wings. Metaphorically. Go, with Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville. Follow her, shadow her movements and learn to make friends. Do that ridiculous thing you two call dancing."

"Mother..." For her to dismiss him like this was unheard of, but he was touched. Moving forward, he embraced his mother. "Will you be in Ponyville during the celebration?"

"I would not miss it," replied Luna softly. "Go, your aunt is preparing the carriage for Twilight Sparkle."

As Hase smiled and ran off, Celestia emerged from behind the curtain. "That time is coming up. Are you certain you wish to endanger your son?"

"It is naught my place to defeat destiny," replied Luna softly. "Like you have a hand to prepare for this day, it is my place to stay in the palace, whilst my shadow causes the chaos she will create."

=====

A New Beginning

=====

"Well that was weird," said Hase in a deadpan as the pink pony sped off into the distance. "What was THAT all about?"

"Fear of strangers?" offered Spike from atop Twilight's back. The younger unicorn was NOT having a good time as she was still grumbling about being dismissed from Celestia's side. "Come on Twilight, look, checklists!"

"Yeah Twilight, look, checklists!" Hase dangled it in front of her nose, wiggling it like a cat toy with his brown-colored magic. "Come get the checklist, that's a good girl."

"Hase you donkey!" Exclaimed Twilight angrily, but she snagged the checklist anyway. "First things first I suppose, lets look at the food. Where to?"

"Sweet Apple Acres," replied Hase. "I took a look at the checklist beforehand."

"You know it would be more efficient if we split up," said Spike. "On account that there's three of us."

"Spike, I'm not leaving you alone in a unfamiliar town," retorted Twilight. "Which means YOU, Hase, can go check on the music and the decorations."

"So town hall and the cottage over the hill? Sure I can do that. Meet you two in a few." With that, Hase turned off at the corner of the street, heading towards the cottage at the edge of town.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he was out of her hair. "Sweet Apple Acres is where they're providing all the food. Let’s get going Spike. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can talk to the Princess again."

=====

Stepping along the path, Hase came up the cottage when he heard musical chirping. Tilting his head, he turned towards the sound. "Huh, must be a bird trainer," he said to himself as he rounded the corner.

There was a yellow and pink pegasus, coaxing a group of birds to sing in harmony. Well, at least one was off key as she cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, but your notes are a little off," she said in a quiet voice.

For a moment, Hase almost called out to her, but instead, decided to make his presence known more carefully. Circling around, he waited for her to take notice, politely standing at a distance. "Ha, and mom said I never had tact," he snickered to himself.

Soon enough, the musical performance was corrected and the pegasus smiled at the birds. "There you go, a perfect performance." It was at this point that she noticed Hase standing there and she shrunk back a little.

"Hi," said Hase. "I'm with the organizer, and didn't want to disturb the rehearsal. They sound good."

The pegasus awkwardly shifted, hiding behind her mane as Hase bit his lip. Great, antisocial or just shy? Clearing his throat, he added, "I'm Hase Morningstar, um, the prince? I'm just stopping by to make certain that the music was perfect and it sounds great. So if you don't mind I'll look forward to the performance when it happens."

The shy pegasus blinked. A prince, way out here? And he said the music was good? In a tiny voice she whispered, "Thank you."

Hase smiled and nodded. "By you leave then miss." He turned to leave and she whispered, "It's Fluttershy."

Nodding towards her, Hase smiled and trotted away, leaving a slightly embarrassed Fluttershy. It wasn't till a familiar streak over the horizon was seen and Rainbow Dash appeared in a blur. "Sheesh, that Twilight Sparkle was SO grumpy. Hey Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

"Oh?" Snapping out of her daze, Fluttershy looked up at her friend. "Oh, I um, just met a prince..."

"Wait, the PRINCE was here? Where'd he go?" Demanded Rainbow Dash. "Is he really as good looking as they say?"

"Um, well he was a little rough looking but he was very polite. He said the music was great." Fluttershy scuffed the ground with her hoof. "He was handsome though."

"Rarity is going to have a field day knowing the royal prince is here," said Rainbow Dash. "First that Twilight person with the baby dragon and now this?"

"Baby dragon?!" Exclaimed Fluttershy, much louder this time. "Where'd they GO!?"

"Um, towards Town Hall. Which might be where the prince guy is going...?" Said Rainbow Dash. "But c'mon Fluttershy, we need to go to the Library; Pinkie Pie is going to make a huge party for those three newcomers."

"But I want to see the baby dragon..." protested Fluttershy as she was dragged away.

=====

"Don't you dare." Warned Twilight as Hase tried not to laugh at the sight of her trying to get out of a sparkling saddle-and-corset. "Spike!"

"Sorry Twilight, but this is hilarious!" Without unreserved tact, Spike leaned against Hase who was stifling chuckles. "Isn't it, Hase?"

"Well you look very... sparkly." The corset went flying into his face as Twilight let out a frustrated scream of rage. "Too much?"

"Just enough." The dragon and stallion hoofbumped as Twilight stalked towards the Library.

"I just want to finish research in peace, and then warn the Princess; is that too much to ask?!" Stomping into the darkened library, Twilight whirled on her assistant and best friend. "You two, get in here! We need to finish everything before something else happens!"

"SURPRISE!" The shout drove Twilight into the air, the mare jumping before landing hard as the pink blur that had been the first pony to visit them grinned down at her. "Surprise!" She repeated. "See? It's a surprise because this is your welcome party and I just saw you coming into the town and I just went GASP and I knew i had to throw a party! Were you surprised?"

"Very surprised," managed to groan out Twilight as she got to her hooves. Hase and Spike weren't even trying to not laugh as she glared daggers at them.

"Oh good, when I saw you coming into town I knew that I had to make a welcome party and now there's everypony here and now you have lots and lots of friends!"

Twilight paused in mid-sip of the drink she had poured herself, but not because of Pinkie's statement but because she had gulped down a bottle of hot sauce. Tears bursting from her eyes and her face going red, she fled upstairs to the bewilderment of a few ponies.

"Hot sauce?" Asked Spike, holding up the bottle.

"Yeah, it's good on cupcakes!" Exclaimed Pinkie before she whirled on Hase. "And you! You need friends too!"

"Well I wasn't one to turn that down," said Hase with a faint grin. "I'm Hase Morningstar."

"GASP," gasped Rarity from the side. "Hase MORNINGSTAR? The prince?! I'm underdressed!" With that, Rarity bolted for the door as well. "I need to change!"

Slightly bewildered, Hase shrugged. "I will never understand that," he admitted. "Got anything made of pinecones?"

"Aw shucks, ah got some for ya," said Applejack, stepping up and holding up a donut topped with shaved pinecone and apple. "Have one on me. Ah'm Applejack, an' I work on Sweet Apple Acres."

"Rainbow Dash," said the cyan pegasus hovering overhead. "You look way too rough to be the prince."

"I think he looks cool, kinda wild," laughed Pinkie. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Fluttershy! The mare who ran out is Rarity!"

"Hello," managed Fluttershy quietly.

"Nice to meet all of you. And this is Spike if you all don't know." Spike waved from the buffet table. "He's Twilight's little brother."

"Technically," said Spike with a final gulp of apple fritter. "But I prefer number one assistant."

"Oh, I've never met a baby dragon before," said Fluttershy, suddenly interested. "I never knew you could talk too."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty awesome." Said Spike with a grin.

Chuckling as Spike took Fluttershy aside to make friends with her, he turned towards the other mares. "So, Princess Luna's son eh?" said Applejack. "Gotta say, ah don't see the resemblance."

"Not many do," said Hase with a grin, running a hoof through his wild black mane. "Mom adopted me from Neighpon when I was a newborn foal. I never knew my biological parents. But that kept me from running outside Canterlot for a long time."

"You were in Canterlot for all this time? Boring!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "How did you even live there?"

"It wasn't so bad," said Hase with a wide grin. "I spent most of my time running from the Guards. I'm pretty good with a cushioning spell so when I got bored I leaped out of the window."

Rainbow Dash gaped at him before bursting into explosive laughter. Slapping her hind hoof in merriment, she exclaimed, "You're all right Hase!"

Hase grinned, feeling more at ease than before. “So, the Summer Sun Celebration’s going to be a blast, I can tell.”

“We’ve worked hard getting it all together,” said Applejack. “You came down here to check on it?”

”That’s right, Twilight, Spike and I.” Said Hase.

“She’s a bit of an antisocial loner huh,” said Rainbow, getting a nudge from Applejack. “Just saying!”

”She’s rough around the edges but means well.” Hase took a bite of his donut and reached for another pinecone-and-apple donut.

“You really love pinecones huh?” said Pinkie Pie as Hase got a third.

“For some reason they’re my favourite food.” Said Hase as he chewed. “Mom said that when I was growing up, I belched pinecone breath.”

”Gross!” Laughed Pinkie Pie. “But at least now I know what you like, so I can make more! I work at Sugarcube Corner.”

“The cake-like shop in town right?” said Spike, as he finished his third hotsauce cupcake.

“Yeah, that one!” Pinkie grinned, hopping in place. “If you come over, we’ll get you lots and lots of food!”

The door swung open once more, in a flourish of skirts. “I have returned!” Exclaimed Rarity. The mare was dressed in a fancy dress of blue and white, there was a fresh teasing of her hair and she swayed into the building with a giggle. “My apologies for leaving Prince Morningstar, I was distracted.”

“Hey no worries,” replied Hase, “Er I mean to say, thank you for your efforts.”

She giggled girlishly as Rarity sidled up to him. “So, Prince Morningstar, what brings you here?”

”Supervising the Summer Sun Celebration set up, which we SHOULD be doing,” said Spike, answering for Hase and giving his big brother a glare. Hase grinned.

“Jealousy doesn’t become you Spike,” he said with his usual lack of restraint.

Spike sputtered and turned back to the gems-and-apple dish.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just being Spike,” said Hase. “Now, let’s get this party started!”

=====

Into the wee hours of the morning before the sun came up, the party was still going strong as Twilight stumbled downstairs looking bleary-eyed. “Is this still going?” she demanded. A good amount of ponies were left in the town, as Hase grinned at Twilight.

“Welcome to the land of the living, Twi,” replied Hase.

“Morningstar, how can you be so chipper this morning?” grumbled Twilight. “What time is it?”

“It’s about time for the celebration to happen.” Said Rarity, having finally changed out of her outfit due to Pinkie accidentally dousing her with punch. “We should probably get going.”

”That’s right, there’s a lot to do today still.” Said Hase, knocking back another punch cup. “C’mon let’s get going.”

Heading towards the venue, Hase yawned a little. It was a great all night party, one of the best he had been at as Mayor Mare started her speech to introduce Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

“And now,” said Mayor Mare. “The twin scions of the heavens, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!”

As the curtains were drawn, Hase looked up as a cloud of energy boiled free from the curtains, spilling into the crowd. Ponies chattered nervously as he frowned. “Wait, what?”

”I knew it,” said Twilight as a form resolved into being.

“Well, well, a party for me? You shouldn’t have.” The being stepped into view and ponies gasped. Hase’s eyes narrowed as a tall creature appeared. It looked somewhat like his mother with the old stories of Nightmare Moon, but she was bipedal, like a minotaur. Covering her body was armor of some kind, in a sparkling black color. Around her middle however sat a curious belt with some sort of lock embedded into the center.

“I’m sorry, your princesses are in another castle,” purred Nightmare Moon as she held out her hand grandiosely. “I see you don’t recall who I am, even this form has changed.”

”You’re the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon,” said Twilight, stepping forward. “You’re here to create Eternal Night!”

“A old mares tale, but accurate.” Said Nightmare Moon, smirking. “But to do that, we need to create a new world. One that will last forever.”

In her hand, she held up a fruit; red and violet and for some reason it looked good to everyone. “Who will be the first to accept my gift?” command Nightmare Moon.

The sight of the fruit however, made Hase’s blood run cold. From some deep, primal part of him, a terrified scream came from him as he charged out of the building in a cold sweat.

“Pity, not even Luna’s brood is able to stand up to the majesty of the Fruit of Destiny,” said Nightmare Moon.

=====

Hase vomited in the corner of a building as he wiped his mouth. “What… was that?” he stammered. “The… I don’t even…”

”Hase!” Exclaimed Spike, running up to his friend. “What’s wrong? You look terrible. Don’t tell me Nightmare Moon scared you that much.”

”No… it wasn’t Nightmare Moon. That’s just a fake mom on a bad day,” said Hase. “It was… something else.”

“The fruit?” said Spike and Hase nodded. “I don’t understand.”

“Something about that fruit terrified me. Like there was something unearthly about it, and it was something that… I can’t explain why but it terrified me.” Hase exhaled, rubbing his eyes as Twilight ran past, followed by the girls.

“I need to find mom,” said Hase, determined. “She’ll know what to do.”

“Nightmare Moon’s probably hid her away somewhere.” Said Spike. “Where do we go?”

”Only one place we can. Let’s get to Canterlot.”

“How?” demanded Spike. “The trains are shut down because of the crisis.”

Hase sighed. “We’ll have to walk. C’mon let’s…” He was suddenly cut off by the clink of his hoof against a solid object and he cursed. “Ow. What was that?”

Spike bent down and picked up the object. “This isn’t a rock. It’s some kind of lock?”

Looking at the device, somewhere deep down Hase’s mind informed him, “Lock Vehicle,” said Hase, levitating the lock from Spike’s hand. He clicked the switch and tossed it out, as a strange contraption unfolded and landed with a thump.

”Whoa! What is that?” asked Spike.

”I don’t know,” said Hase as he trotted over and got on, tossing Spike a helmet. “But while Twilight and the girls do whatever they might need to do, I need to get to Canterlot. C’mon Spike.”

Revving the engine after a couple of false starts, the pair roared away, going faster than expected towards Canterlot.

=====

“It’s dark in here,” said Twilight as they journeyed through the Everfree Forest in search for the Elements of Harmony. “You can barely see two feet in front of yourself.”

“That’s for sure,” said Rainbow Dash. “But between the cliff and the manticore, this is nothing!”

“Well, he was just hurt,” said Fluttershy. “I hope—oop!”

Pitching forward, Fluttershy almost fell over as she was caught by Applejack. “Thank you,” said Fluttershy as Applejack smiled.

“All these rocks are getting in our way,” said Rarity, levitating up several of them before frowning. “Wait, what is this?”

“What is what?” asked Twilight as Rarity levitated a device that was roughly rectangular with a blade-like attachment on the front. “Wait…”

”That looks like the device Queen Meanie was wearing!” Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, blowing dust off of it. “Cooool.”

“Don’t handle it directly,” said Applejack as Twilight pulled a bag out of her saddlebags. “Let’s bag it up and give it to the proper authorities.”

“Yeah. Speaking of which, let’s keep going.” Said Twilight, putting the bag away.

=====

The guards were surprised when Hase came speeding up and screeched to a halt on the cobblestones leading up to the castle. “Sgt Brightmane!” Exclaimed Hase as he jumped off the contraption. “What happened to mom?”

”Follow me,” said the officer as he led Hase and Spike through the halls. “Your mother is in here.”

Stepping into the room, Hase’s heart leaped into his throat. So his mother wasn’t banished but seeing her, laying on the bed trembling as if in a feverish state with one wing in a splint was more than he could bear. “Mother!” He exclaimed, running into the room. “Mother, mother, wake up!”

His aunt, Princess Celestia was sitting next to the bed as she said, “I’m so sorry, Hase. I couldn’t stop Nightmare Moon.” She too was battered, and wore bandages around her horn and shoulders.

“Tis naught your fault Tia,” replied Luna in a weak voice. “She was too strong, stronger than I expected. Something changed her into that monstrous form.”

”Mother fought Nightmare Moon?” asked Hase, to which Celestia nodded. “Mother, you’re not going to die right?”

”Don’t be silly,” said Luna, reaching up with a hoof to boop her son’s nose in an affectionate gesture. “Tis but a scratch.”

Hase’s throat grew tight as he said, “I’m going to avenge you mom. Just you wait. I’ll beat Nightmare Moon.”

“Twilight’s headed for the Elements of Harmony,” said Spike. “She’ll find them and beat Nightmare Moon first.”

”That might be a problem, considering how much stronger Nightmare Moon is.” Said Celestia. “The Elements can only cleanse, and they’ve long since lost their power. Unless Twilight makes friends, they’ll be useless.”

”Let’s hope everything is going well then,” said Hase. “Mom wait here, I’ll go help them.”

”Wait. Tia, top drawer.” Said Luna.

Celestia nodded and opened the drawer, floating out a locked box. Luna produced a key and said, “When you were a child, this materialized one day. We were afraid of its power, but now its power began to creep into Equestria, bit by bit. Here.”

In the box sat a pair of locks. One was decorated like a pinecone, and the other a walnut, but it was made of translucent blue material. A third device sat there as well. “Take it,” said Luna. “These were meant for you.”

”What are they?” asked Hase, picking up the Pinecone Lockseed.

“It’s a Lockseed, a device from another star,” said Luna. “I found it many years ago in your crib.”

She smiled, placing her hoof on her son’s hoof. “Hase Ryouji, Light of my Life, go forth in Love and Peace.”

Hase nodded, squeezing his mother’s hoof. “I will. I promise.”

Luna smiled and her eyes closed as she sighed. “Go now, I need my rest.”

Seeing Hase to the door, Celestia said, “I’ll look after her. But I’ll teleport you to the Castle of Two Sisters. Are you ready?”

”As ready as we’ll ever be. Ready Spike?” said Hase.

“Anything to help the others.” Said Spike.

“Then hold on. Be safe you two.” Said Celestia with a weary smile.

=====

“Foalish, foalish,” cackled Nightmare Moon as she held up the struggling mares with tendrils of magic power. “I didn’t even have to break a sweat!”

“I don’t understand, the Elements of Harmony should have worked!” Exclaimed Twilight.

“Oh those baubles? They would have worked if I was a normal nightmare, but no longer!” The bipedal mare cackled. “There’s nothing you six can do.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Exclaimed Hase, as he and Spike ran into the room. “This isn’t you, mom, you can’t do this!”

”Mom? Oh yes, my foalish other half raised a child,” snorted Nightmare Moon. “How droll.”

She let the mares go, dropping them to the ground as the six gasped. Spike ran over to Twilight as Hase stood there, glaring at Nightmare Moon who stepped forward. “Royal Prince Hase Morningstar, or should I say Hase Ryouji? You’ve grown up well.”

“How do you know my name?” demanded Hase.

“I know everything you mother knows, we’re still connected over this time. That’s why I went after her first.” She examined her hoof with a lazy expression. “When I was granted this Genesis Driver, everything fell into place.”

“That belt? It’s given you power then.” Said Hase.

“Yes, power I craved. You know what that’s like, right?” said Nightmare Moon, holding up the fruit. She tossed it over to Hase who caught it with his magic. “You know, you’ve wanted this too. Take a bite.”

”Don’t do it!” Exclaimed Pinkie.

“Yeah, don’t fall for her lies!” Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. “You’re not like her!”

“But he is!” Laughed Nightmare Moon. “Long ago, he sought power. And paid the price for it, with his life. And then my foalish other self tore his soul free of his body the moment he died.”

“No…” said Rarity, looking at Hase who cringed and held his head. “That’s not possible!”

“Search your feelings Hase, you know it to be true!” Laughed Nightmare Moon. “You wanted power, so you threw away your humanity! You died like a worm, squirming and writhing!”

“That… might be true.” Said Hase slowly as he looked up as he used his magic to crush the fruit. “That might line up with those dreams I have, of devouring this fruit and turning into a monster. But mom saved me, from dying. I owe her everything, she raised me, she loves me!”

“You mother was playing with magic that was outside her control!” Exclaimed Nightmare Moon as she materialized a bow and undid the lockseed on her buckle. Locking it into her weapon she smirked as she aimed it at Hase. “She doesn’t love you.”

”That’s where you’re wrong!” Exclaimed Twilight. “Hase is loved. Everyone loves him, his mother most of all! She cares for him, and he cares for her.”

“Then, getting rid of the one she cares about will sting even more. Goodbye, Hase.” She drew the bow back as it beeped and a light turned red. And with that, she let go of the string.

[CHERRY ENERGY!] Rang out the arrow as it lanced towards Hase as he stared up in terror and threw up his hands.

The world around Hase erupted into flames as he cried out.

=====

Opening his eyes, Hase found himself sitting in the middle of an unfamiliar city. The world was a vibrant green and silver, stone buildings rising into the air. “Where…” said Hase as he wandered around on unsteady feet.

Stumbling towards a pool of water, he collapsed at the waters edge. A tired, aching laugh bubbled forth. “So that’s it, I’m dead,” said Hase, tears flowing. “Sorry, mom.”

“Hase,” said a voice to the side as Hase looked up at a unfamiliar being. He stood taller than him with dark black hair, a strange curved face with a nose, not a muzzle. Long fingers, arms, and legs. He stood bipedal dressed in a orange jacket with a patterned shirt under it. “Hase.”

”You’re… Kazuraba Kouta,” said Hase, the name tumbling from his lips.

Kouta smiled as he stepped forward and said, “It’s good to see you again.”

Memories began flowing back, of the days of being a Beat Rider up to the memory of the twinned cherries flying at her. “You were reborn,” said Kouta. “And I’ve been helping look after you for a while now.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Hase with a rueful smile. “But… thanks.”

Kouta smiled as he said, “Things are beginning, strange, terrible things. I want to make sure that you’re all right. Here.”

And holding out Twilight’s saddlebags, Hase took it with his magic and found a battered Sengoku Driver sitting inside. “I fixed it as best as I could,” said Kouta. “I know it’s not much but…”

The same, familiar scar across the belt. Hase choked up with a sob. “It really is my old driver,” he said, teary eyed.

“Yeah. Use it to save your friends.” Said Kouta. “You can do it.”

Hase nodded as he strapped it on.  
=====

The fireball died down as the girls stared in horror, but instead of finding their friend gone, twinned Lockseeds glowed, creating a translucent barrier.

“What’s this?” demanded Nightmare Moon as Hase smirked and seized the Lockseeds with his magic. “What trickery.”

“Call it Divine Intervention,” said Hase. “Henshin!”

[Lock On!] Twinned music played from the two lockseeds as Hase threw the belt’s lever and the Lockseeds flipped open. From a crack in space, a pair of lockseeds lowered down and exclaimed, [Mix!].

A suit of armor appeared onto Hase’s body, and the two armor seeds mixed and slammed down onto his head.

[Pinecone Arms!] The armor unfolded into a warlords style armor, as Hase spun the pike he sported.

“Armored Rider Kurokage, Walnut Arms!” Exclaimed Hase as he charged forward. Nightmare Moon met his headlong clash and the pair traded blows.

“Now girls, while he’s keeping her distracted!” Exclaimed Spike as they nodded and started to charge their collective magic.

“This cannot be!” Exclaimed Nightmare Moon as she fought back, weapons clashing with Hase’s as she growled and cut an arc across Hase’s front, only to be blocked.

“This is! This is the power that I sought, and now it’s going to end the legacy of Sengoku once and for all!” Exclaimed Hase as he pushed her back and slammed her into the throne. With a magical yank, he ripped the belt off her.

“No!” Exclaimed Nightmare Moon, her power beginning to dissipate seconds before a brilliant glow appeared behind them and Hase leaped out of the way, as a rainbow light crashed down around Nightmare Moon. “NO!”

“This is what you get. Rest in peace, mom.” Said Hase as Nightmare Moon dissipated into nothing. With a sigh, he relaxed as he turned towards Twilight. “Thanks all.” He said, moments before collapsing.

=====

“Ow,” said Hase as he woke up in a soft bed. “Where…?”

“You’re awake!” Exclaimed Twilight as she hugged Hase. “When you collapsed, I thought for sure you were in danger but when Princess Celestia teleported us to Ponyville we called the doctor who said you were under emotional and physical stress and…!”

“Whoa slow down there partner,” said Applejack as Hase sat up to find the girls around his bed. “He needs to relax.”

“What happened?” asked Hase as he was offered water from Fluttershy.

“You missed like half the Summer Sun Celebration recovering,” said Pinkie Pie. “But don’t worry, the party’s just getting started!”

“That’s enough everypony, let’s let the Crown Prince get his rest,” said Rarity with a smile.

As the girls filed out, Hase sighed. “Even now, I’m still being badgered.”

”It could be worse,” said Kouta from his bedside, the human god smiling. “They’re all cute.”

“Well yeah, that’s a given,” said Hase with a smirk at Kouta. “Did you check in with mom?”

“She’s fine,” said Kouta. “Just frustrated she can’t come down to see you. You two really are the same.”

“So what now?” said Hase as he looked at the lockseeds on the table. “I don’t remember much about my old life, but…”

”Do you want to know how it ended?” asked Kouta.

“Naw, not really.” Said Hase. “Let’s keep this on tabs for now.” With a groan, he sat up. “You coming to the party?”

”Yeah, but not like this.” In a flash, the god turned himself into a pony. “Like this though, I totally am!”

Hase grinned as he hoofbumped with Kouta. “C’mon, there’s pinecones for lunch. On me.”

=====

FINS


End file.
